


Anarchy

by Knightblade



Series: Home Alphabet Challenge [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Cabins, Coffee, Costumes, Crimes, Crutches, Cuddling, Death, FBI, Fighting, First Time, Frottage, Guns, Happy Ending, Hickeys, I suck at tagging, InjuryHospitals, Knives, M/M, Masterbation, Mentions of Rape, Murder, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Please no unauthorized Beta, Police, Prostitutes, Rimming, Scratching, Smut, Swearing, Unsub - Freeform, Words!!, canon type violence, mentions of strangulation, p with p, safe sex, semen - Freeform, snuggles, spit, this may suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: After Spencer is injured on a case Hotch takes care of him. They admit their attraction and become a couple. The team are supportive. A case is disturbing, and one of their own gets in too deep.DO NOT OWN, PROFIT OR ANYTHING ELSE OF THE CRIMINAL MINDS FRANCHISE!! JUST FOR FUN.





	Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends at FA (You still know who you are!)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends+at+FA+%28You+still+know+who+you+are%21%29).



> Hi! I finally got my nerve and decided to post. I hope it's okay. I really want to thank my friends who gave me the push I needed to do this. Please I expect reviews and I'm okay with honesty but cruelty is not okay. Please I know I need to work on spelling and punctuation. This is unbetaed. Thank you so much for even looking. Gods I'm nervous.  
> This is the first installment of an Alphabet challenge my son and I are engaged in here at home. If mine wins he does dishes. If his wins I clean his cat's pans. My daughter is our judge. (They are 21 and 20).

The yellow filter taped over her eyes cast a pissy haze over everything she saw. She could see the bed, the dresser, nightstand clearly, just sickeningly yellow. She desperately wanted to lick her lips, the cloth gag probably fucked up her lipstick. Her arms and legs were bound to the limbs of the velveteen chair snuggled neatly in the corner of the pristine room. The only light from the standing lamp a bit to her rear left, a supposed cosy place to read. The book on the stand next to her, ‘Across The River And Through The Trees’ by Ernest Hemingway sat wedged open and shamefully spread, spine up, gravity causing a gap to permanently split the pages.

The door opened and a forgetfully average young man sauntered in. She rolled her eyes at his nudity. His eyes glittered, lewdly sweeping up from the sensible pumps to the heavy hosiery, the full skirt a hint of crinoline peeking spread prettily over her knees. The bodice was tight at her waist, form-fitting to her bosom buttoned up to her throat. The dainty pearl necklace hung under the pixie collar, Her hair was sprayed almost helmet stiff in what she likened to Betty Crocker hair. This guy spent hours with her, make-up, hair, wardrobe, she had been pampered then tied to the chair. What did she care it was his money.

“I’ve missed you.” he whispered reverently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek Morgan leaned against the door frame watching hand to hand training Agent Hightower mop the mat with his best friend.

“He will be peeved to know you are down here Hot Cocoa.” Garcia teased in a surprisingly serious voice.

“You're here to Mama.” He shot back.

“I am here because his alpha-maleness has beckoned.”

“Whoa there I thought I was the only alpha male in your life.” He pouted.

“That’s so cute.”

“I’m allowed to be jealous, you are fickle Baby Girl.” Derek smooched her cheek.

“No doubt Adonis, but I meant that you thought you were an alpha.” she could get some good speed on them heels.

“Nine-fifteen Reid.” Collins yelled from the office. He watched the gangly young man wrap his long legs around his opponent's waist, flip Hightower and roll onto his feet. “Flexible little fucker.”

“Thanks!”

“How was your re-qualify, Spence?” JJ asked her slow-moving friend.

“A pain filled journey through testosterone alley. Thanks for asking though.” he snarked playfully.

“Reid I need your eval ten minutes ago!” Hotch yelled from his office doorway.

“Right here Hotch.” Reid winced as he stood long fingers squeezing the top of his knee.

“Got it.” JJ snatched the paper from his fingers, passed it to Emily a quick left to Anderson and it was placed into the Unit Chief’s hand. JJ grabbed his elbow “No don’t sit down we have to meet in the conference room.”

“Oh crap. I need coffee.” Reid whined.

“I got ya’ Morgan waved a mug at him in one hand and a pill bottle in the other.

Spencer took the long way up the ramp passing his boss’s office along the way. “You gonna make it?”

“Oh shut up.” the boy huffed skirting by.

“Pardon?” Hotch asked sharply.

“Oh, I just...if you will give me a minute I’ll be happy to crawl into a very small corner and die.” Reid sighed.

“Relax, I’m kidding. I am perfectly capable of understanding the mocking tone.” Hotch shoulder checked the mortified man,

“It was still rude.” Spencer shrugged.

“I found it refreshing. That gonna be an issue?” watching the slight blush deepen and run under Reid’s collar, resisting the urge to follow the enticing shade with his fingertips. 

“Absolutely not.” Spencer smirked as he tore his eyes away from the hollow at the base of his neck.

~~~~~~~~

The blue filter taped over her eyes cast a chilling pallor over everything she saw. She could see the bed, the dresser, nightstand clearly, just distractedly blue. She desperately wanted to lick her lips, the cloth gag probably fucked up her lipstick. Her arms and legs were bound to the limbs of the velveteen chair snuggled neatly in the corner of the pristine room. The only light from the standing lamp a bit to her rear left, a supposed cosy place to read. The book on the stand next to her, ‘Not As A Stranger’ by Morton Thompson sat wedged open and shamefully spread, spine up, gravity causing a gap to permanently split the pages.

The door opened and a forgetfully average young man sauntered in. She rolled her eyes at his nudity. His eyes glittered, lewdly sweeping up from the sensible pumps to the silky hosiery, the full pleated skirt a hint of slip peeking spread prettily over her knees. The bodice was tight at her waist, form-fitting to her bosom buttoned up to her throat. The dainty pearl necklace hung under the pixie collar, Her hair was sprayed almost helmet stiff in what she likened to June Cleaver hair. This guy spent hours with her, make-up, hair, wardrobe, she had been pampered then tied to the chair. What did she care it was his money.

“I’ve missed you.” he whispered reverently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He drew awake momentarily lost. His brain supplied him with location and exacts to clear his final haziness. The room was still dark, too dark to be his alarm, and the indicator for a message was not lit on his phone. A tattered moan drew his attention to the bed five feet from him. 

His roommate was knotted in the sheets, still asleep even though every muscle was straining against the demon in his mind. The man whimpered clawing at his own torso in an attempt to rouse himself. Spencer rushed over unsure how to help. To grab his arms would restrain him bringing even more terror. Yelling would startle him keeping the adrenaline pumping not allowing the man to return to sleep. He rubbed his hand over the sweat covered brow when the normally granite solid man reached out calling heart-wrenchingly for his son.

“Hotch? Hey, wake up. A..Aaron? Wake up. Jack is at home safe with Jessica. Aaron! Wake Up!” Reid shook his boss hard. 

The room was dark, tender hands stroked over his forehead but he couldn’t see who loomed over him. Fear turned to rage and he lashed out grabbing the form flipping the body onto the bed and straddling it arm raised to devastate.

“HOTCH! It’s me, please don’t hit me. You were having a nightmare, I had to, you were hurting yourself. Hotch please.” Reid cringed beneath him.

“Spencer? Shit, are you okay?” The Unit Chief wrapped his arms around his belly in an unheard of display of vulnerability.

“I’m fine. You did not hurt me. Scared the shit out of me, but not hurt. How can I help?”

“I’m fine.” Aaron growled.

“Of course you are, is that why you're self-soothing by rocking and why you are still sitting in my lap? For fuck's sake Aaron, you have the right to be human. I want to help, let me.”

“How can you help this?” Hotch asked softly, throwing himself off the bed.

“By understanding more than you give me credit for. I work the same fucking cases. I see the same shit, and just because I don’t have children does not mean I can't see...see very precious faces in the images I can never forget.” Using the same defence mechanism as his friend.

“Hey? You two okay?” Rossi asked hushing the others at the door.

“Go to the bathroom and rinse off, I’ll get rid of them.” Reid said moving to the door, Aaron ducked into the bathroom before the light turned on. “Yeah, we are fine. He had a nightmare. He’s in the shower. I think the only one he may tolerate is Dave.” the oldest of them pushed past unashamed of his concern for his friend.

“You wanna crash with me Pretty Boy?” Morgan ran an assessing eye over everywhere he could see.

“Up to Hotch. Let Rossi feel him out.”

“No, we stay as we are. I’ve never seen him so calm after. He has a thing in his shaving kit. Offer he knows. Good job Kiddo.” Dave herded them back to their own rooms. Spencer sheepishly rifled through his kit hand clasping the green bottle. A quick glance told him what they were.

“I don’t need those.” Hotch said evenly.

“Would you tell me if you did?”

“Yes.” The man answered honestly, fumbling with the knotted sheets on his bed.

“You're bed is soaked, you can use mine, I’ll sleep on the couch.” Spencer said head ducked to hide his eyes.

“We have shared before. I’m sorry I grabbed you.” Hotch snuggled under more blankets than he needed for comfort.

“I calculated that as a probability. It’s really no trouble. Try to sleep.” Lying on his side, watching his boss no his friend ball up his sturdy frame. “Hey, it’s not ideal, but we will be okay.”

“I know.”

“Can I try something, a friend did it for me once and it made it not so empty for a while.” Aaron could feel the younger man getting situated. “Roll over toward me.”

“Reid.”

“If it doesn’t help we have learned something.” his bedmate hedged for a moment and rolled quickly before he could change his mind. Hotch ended up wrapped in surprisingly strong arms, the warm chest beneath his cheek still as it’s owner held his breath. Spencer tucked his chin against the top of his head and softly murmured the opening to ‘Childe Roland to the Dark Tower Came.’. Clutching him hard and close like something treasured, the young man refused to let go, and his silent strength soothed him into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

The green filter taped over her eyes cast a nauseous green over everything she saw. She could see the bed, the dresser, nightstand clearly, just lifelessly green. She desperately wanted to lick her lips, the cloth gag probably smeared her lipstick. Her arms and legs were bound to the limbs of the velveteen chair snuggled neatly in the corner of the pristine room. The only light from the standing lamp a bit to her rear left, a supposed cosy place to read. The book on the stand next to her, ‘Anatomy of a Murder’ by Robert Travers was wedged open and shamefully spread, spine up, gravity causing a gap to permanently split the pages.

The door opened and a forgetfully average young man sauntered in. She rolled her eyes at his nudity. His eyes glittered, lewdly sweeping up from the sensible pumps to the sheer hosiery, the full skirt a hint of crinoline peeking spread daintily over her knees. The bodice was tight at her waist, form-fitting to her bosom buttoned up to her throat. The dainty pearl necklace hung under the pixie collar, Her hair was sprayed almost helmet stiff in what she likened to old lady hair. This guy spent hours with her, make-up, hair, wardrobe, she had been pampered then tied to the chair. What did she care it was his money.

“I’ve missed you.” he whispered reverently.

~~~~~~~~

Aaron slid quietly into their room, The bathroom door stood slightly ajar illuminating the lanky man spread out like a sunning cat on his bed. The bruise on his forehead was stark in the dimness, the bandage on his chest made his gut clench. A quick glance at his watch showed him he had time before waking the boy for his next set of pills. He clicked the closet light on for his roommate and went to the bathroom to shower. He checked the muddied slacks and deemed them salvageable, the bloody shirt and tie were a lost cause. He would have to remember to tie the trash bag so as to not distress the housekeeper.

The hot water beat down his back smoothing away some of the day’s stress. He sniffed at the tiny bottle of hotel body wash and nearly gagged at the fruitiness. A scan of the room showed his kit and he noticed three bottles from a different hotel sitting close to it, a purple post-it covered in Reid’s tiny writing announced they were for his use, alluding to the potentially shared disinterest in smelling like a fruit salad on the jet home. Hotch chuckled and snagged the maroon bottles from the counter. Sandalwood and vanilla scents warmed him almost as much as the water.

He was always amazed how he could lotion his whole body with the tiny offerings. He debated the prudence of shaving before bed to waking early to get to it. A moment to calculate and he chose the later, Reid’s pain meds a valid excuse. 

Spencer rolled whimpered and settled on his belly. The peach sheet fluttered to the floor revealing the man in nothing but his tight Burgundy boxers, was it possible he was still sleeping from when Hotch had deposited him after the hospital, but the sling they had provided was carelessly flung on the floor. Reid always slept in sleep pants on a case. A stealthy search through Reid’s bag turned up a pair of cotton Avengers pyjamas. Hotch chuckled, pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and sat on the edge of the other’s bed.

“Reid?” he ran his fingers along the first few vertebrae shocked by how his body began to respond. He let it feel his desire.

“Mmpfh?’ Heavy eyelids strained to open.

“Time for your pills, and I need to check your stitches.” If I touch him right now could I finally admit? What if I'm wrong? Dammit. 

“I’m sleeping.” was the groggy reply.

“No you're not, you are whining only take me a minute. Roll over.” Grabbing the bicep and pulling the lightly protesting man down. Hotch ran his eyes over the surprisingly muscled frame. He wasn’t pumped, more solid, defined, he found his gaze drawn to the narrow trail of fair downy hair disappearing under the grey elastic of his shorts, he swallowed dryly at the significant tent his subordinate was sporting.

I want this, I want him. His heartbeat quickened, but there was no longer fear or hesitation.

“If properly persuaded it does amazing tricks.” Spencer purred in a tone Hotch had never expected from him. Watching him swallow one of the pills he offered.

“I do not know how to answer that.” peeling the gauze square from Reid’s upper right pectoral. He skimmed his fingers along the cool skin afraid to breathe, waiting for his cricket to scream at him, or for the bitter rejection that he always expected. The two-inch line of stitches causing a frown. For once his inner monologue was silent.

“You could take it for the invitation it was, ignore it and we can blame the drugs, or file a harassment charge against me. I’m hoping this is the day we quit dancing around what we both want. It’s not that bad Hotch. My damn head hurts worse.” Sleep warmed fingers tickled his knee.

“I’m not...I don’t want a one-off." Aaron stated.

"Neither do I. I want a chance, that's all we need. Give us a chance." Spencer pleaded.

"That hand goes any higher and you will be mine.” Aaron growled.

“I’ve been yours for years. You just needed to catch up. Tell me no.” Artist’s fingers sat poised close enough for a deep breath to close the gap. His own hand slid under that hated waistband. The light came on in that hidden place he never looked. Aaron Hotchner quit hiding.

“Yes.” Reid was nowhere near as shy or awkward right now, he gripped him firmly through the thin fabric of his boxers. The confident chuckle when Hotch grabbed his wrist convulsively, nearly ended this before it began.

“You ever been with a man?” Reid...no Spencer, fuck master might work; asked distracting him from the hand doing impossibly good things through material.

“College, you need to stop.” Spencer could feel the nerves rolling off the man. He was determined to break down that final wall.

“ I don’t think I’m up to the callisthenics your eyes want right now, but I can give you more than a toss. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” unashamedly shucking his shorts.

“How?” He let his fingernails drag along the delicious ‘V’ framing the well-groomed groin.

“You like that? Can you grab the lotion in the bathroom?”

“Yeah. I like this even more.” wiping a drop of precome from the tip of a truly impressive cock to taste. “Never thought you would be built like this.” his soon to be lover groaned obscenely.

“I knew you would be. I am going to feel you for days.”

“Jesus, you are shameless. I like that, I am sick of games, of guessing, of denying.” Haley never made noise, never let him explore, never allowed him let go.

“I'm responsive, insatiable, and un-in-hibited. Damn you are gorgeous.” memorizing the movement of his now nude partner. “Are you more comfortable now?”

“Yes. Sorry.”

“No, never with me, never in bed. I have all the time in the world Aaron. I have waited this long, I will wait forever with just one word from you.”

“You really are a gift. We are both done waiting.”

“Come here, Babe.” Spencer tugged his arm manipulating him to kneel between his legs. He smiled when Aaron’s eyebrow arched in confusion at the blob of lotion plopped in the centre of the silky groove so close to his sex. "Can I have a kiss?”

“You can have whatever you want.” Aaron held himself over the smaller man, their first kiss chaste, but powerful. He teased the seam of plush lips and moaned when access was granted. He finally was kissing Spencer, a hint of mint, coffee, and a sweetness that could only be the boy’s essence. Hotch could get intoxicated from the taste of him. Strong hands pulled them together, Hotch hissed when his cock slid through the lotion notching perfectly into the right side of the sinful ‘V’. “Fuck!”

“I will not break.” Thrusting up to gain friction and maybe give him a hint.

“But, I’ll…”

“Come all over me? Gods, please! I can’t wait to memorize your skin covered in my release. Harder. Oh yeah.” Meeting his hips thrust for thrust. Reid was going to be everything he’d ever wanted.

“Not gonna last. Come on Baby, oh please.” Aaron grabbed his hips hard holding him still, rutting savagely chasing his orgasm.

“I’m close Aaron, now, now, fuck I’m coming.” Spencer curled toward him as his muscles contracted, he felt Reid's cock jerk spraying liquid heat against his own base and belly. The boy flew back arching dramatically fingernails cutting crescents into his back. “AARON!”

“Dear God Baby! That was beautiful.”

“Come for me Babe.”

“Oh fuck! Spencer.” Aaron lunged biting the base of his neck to stifle himself.

“I've got you, you are glorious Babe, I can’t believe you are here. I have wanted you for so long. Wanted this. Shhh, I’m here.” revelling in the full weight of his lover.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure trust me. Let me up, if we stay like this too long we will be glued together.” Spencer lovingly washed him up with a warm flannel, tossed the item toward the open bathroom and snuggled into him, arm possessively over his belly, head over his heart, leg casually pinning him in place.

“How did this even happen? I’m not complaining, But why now?”

“You needed me enough to not fight. I have waited for you to decide. It had to be your start.”

“I do not recall starting this.”

“You caressed my spine, tickled my chest and did nothing to hide what just those small actions did to you. Standing in front of me with a boner was a pretty good indicator.”

“How did you know I wanted you?”

“What I want, I can’t have. You profile Bi, I profile gay or Asexual depending on who you ask.”

“Do tell, I always thought straight.”

“Morgan sees Asexual, Emily, JJ, and Grant say gay. Rossi says patient. Garcia says Hotchsexual.”

“Hotchsexual? She knew?” he chuckled.

“Everyone did but you. Never hid it after.”

“You can say divorce. It took a while after Foyet to realize that even though I loved her I could be with someone else and not be cheating. Jessica was the one who showed me we were over long before she left. She is surprisingly supportive.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“I can refuse to answer.” kissing the top of Reid’s head.

“Was she the only one that was…?”

“Unfaithful? Yes. I knew the last one, the one who moved her out, an old buddy from SWAT. I knew Spencer, I’m cursed with insight many don’t have. Every one. I quit blaming myself after the second. I stayed for my son, and would still be there. She quit trying to hide before Jack. I quit after. I can’t regret it.”

“I wouldn’t expect you too. I am awed by you when you are with your son. I envy you. You are talkative after sex.”

“Apparently. You are scared, why?”

“The dawn will break. Everything looks clearer in the light.”

“I am not going anywhere. I am not like the others, I am in this.”

“Others?”

“Insight.”

“I am not her.”

“I know, Get some sleep.”

“You too,”

Spencer woke before the alarm, achy and cotton-mouthed. Aaron was a solid warm line moulded to his back. The team had finished the case early last night, while he slept off anaesthesia. Then he had made love with Hotch. Now they were leaving for home. He had never had a lover that cuddled, he found the role of little spoon suited him just fine thank you. He lay silently waiting for the inevitable, hoping for more. Steel strong arms pulled him closer as the alarm rang out. Reid tensed. One arm swung out clasped the phone smashed the button and tossed the offending tool onto the other bed.

“G’morning.” Hotch fumbled into the crown of his head.

“Morning.” he gasped when Aaron ground his morning wood into his ass cheek.

“Still here, still not freaking out, still want this. Relax.” he smiled when the quaking frame softened in his arms.

“Sorry.” the boy whispered.

“Never with me, never in bed. Can I have you?” Aaron asked.

“MmmHmmm.”

“Words Baby. I need words. Can I have you, Spencer?” Hotch asked.

“Yes, Please.” He went to roll onto his belly. “Um, don’t we need?”

“Pillow Love.” Reid looked and saw a small tube and golden package. “Again I ask, can I have you?”

“You carry lube?.”

“I bought it when I grabbed bandages after our shower. I hate that I made us wait. That I was too selfish to see you in this equation. I am sorry Spencer. I want more than sex, I swear..”

“I know, I understand. Your libido is not going to be a problem. It has been a very long time.”

“How long Spencer?”

“Before Maeve.”

“Can you?”

“Go slow.”

“I will.”

“Do we have time for the tender seduction?” Spencer trailed his fingernails along the top of his ass-crack, the groan he gave emboldened the exploration, His middle finger swiped Aaron’s hole causing an involuntary buck of his pelvis.

“Yes, but keep that up and tender is not a guarantee.” He realized in that instant that yes this was what he wanted, needed perhaps all his life. He put the last vestiges of Hotch aside and let Aaron see light. “We do not have time to fight over who bottoms, do you want to be inside me, Spencer?”

“Oh shit. Not this time.” Spencer panted his lover’s sultry deep voice uttering such wanton words amped up his need.

“You are stunning, your hands Baby, so good to me.” Aaron moved everywhere at once determined to take Reid apart. Talking seemed to be his greatest tool. He decided to see if his tongue could be used better. 

Warm breath smoked over his shaft, he looked up eyes wide unbelieving just to see his love lick him from balls to tip, flicking at the slit then mouthing back to his base to begin again. Lust blown eyes caught hazel locked and using his hand to hold the turgid member he slid all the way down to nestle his nose in the soft curls. “I”m stop...stop.”

“What’s wrong?” Aaron slid up his body kissing him hard. All teeth, and tongues, moans and groans, messy and perfect. Their hips rocked together barely easing the need for friction.

“I never imagined you’d fuck Aaron.” Spencer fisted his fingers in silky black hair.

“Suck your dick? Never fantasized about that? I have seen you on you're knees, that wicked mouth stretched around my fat cock, gagging as I drive myself just that much further, spit shining on your chin, tears running down your cheeks. Hands clenched around my hips, bruising me egging me on. I have jerked off in my office to that one Baby.” his own words free, the ability to let himself be was intoxicating.

Spencer rolled under him presenting a glorious plush ass amongst sharp, pale expanses of flesh. Hotch gave in to one of his own fantasies and bit the right cheek hard enough to leave an imprint of his dentition. “Oh fuck yesss!” Spencer hissed.

Aaron settled on his side, rolled the rubber on himself, manhandling his lithe love in front of him. Ice cold fingers scratched into his pubes and waited for instinct to move them. Aaron coaxed him to lay on his bicep, the rest of that arm smoothed over all the chest it could reach. The other kneaded his ass, acquainting him with touch before moving to more invasive endeavours. When Reid pressed back he made a show of opening the bottle of slick and coating his first three fingers. “Ready?”

“Yeah, please. I’m already close.”

“Relax, I’ve got you.” He traced the sweet pucker waiting for his lover to relax. Nibbling on the exquisite gracile neck he felt the twitch and sunk his first digit past the tight ring of muscle. “Breathe Spencer. “

“I can’t I’m gonna…”

“Squeeze the base hard.” Aaron ordered, and the young man gasped deeply. “Better?”

“Yeah, more please.” He whimpered as the finger drew out.

“Come here.” Aaron held his chest tight poured all of his excitement, desire, and burgeoning love into the kisses he used to distract. A hard flex of sinewy thighs and he added the second, not relenting in the kisses and praise that kept Spencer calm. Reid began to stroke him firmly and Aaron slid in the third. He whined in the back of his throat and froze. Aaron’s fingers curled and sparks ran from his gut to his brain, short-circuiting him long enough to let him acclimatize.”There it is.”

“Jesus Christ.” He panted not even aware he was riding the man’s hand. He was puzzled by the sound of loss filtering into his addled mind, his eyes went wide when he recognized the voice as his own. He shuddered at something harder and blunt replacing the mourned fingers. Aaron grasped his hip and chest over his heart and pressed against his resistant muscle. Spencer took a nervous deep breath and Aaron’s hips canted forward seating just the tip inside his lover. 

“Breathe Baby.” Spencer drew in a shaky breath, matching his own to the expansion of Aaron’s ribs against his back. “Good, stay with it. There ya go Darlin’.” The change in his grip the only warning Spencer had before his lover steadily entered him. His hand clawed into an iron-tight thigh, he ground his teeth, tangling his fist into the pillow. “So good for me. Almost. God, you feel so good. Oh, Spencer, you are a treasure Baby. I can’t believe you are finally in my arms. Finally mine. Oh, Darlin’ I...I Just...I promise. All done Love. Brilliant. Breathe for me.”

“Hurts, you are huge.” Spencer quietly hissed.

“ It won’t always be like this Love. You are tense and nervous. Your body it learns, you may know what to expect but time changes everything. Give me a moment I will make it so much better. I can feel you adjusting Love, shit you feel so good. We can stop, I won’t ever be angry.”

“I’m okay. Yes, it’s better. I promise Babe. I want this.”

“When you're ready move for us, show me what you need.” Aaron gently fondled his waning prick, nibbled maddeningly on his nape, lick teasingly at the spot beneath his ear, touched places no lover ever dared to take the time to find. His mind methodically analyzed to distract him from his discomfort. He wanted to feel, everything Aaron was doing, giving, taking. He focused on one train of thought. Words fall from his lips, and his partner cuddled his ear closer to hear.

Is there for honesty poverty  
That hings his head, an' a' that;  
The coward slave - we pass him by,  
We dare be poor for a' that!  
For a' that, an' a' that,  
Our toils obscure an' a' that,  
The rank is but the guinea's stamp,  
The man's the gowd for a' that. 

What though on hamely fare we dine,  
Wear hoddin grey, an' a' that?  
Gie fools their silks, and knaves their wine,  
A man's a man for a' that.  
For a' that, an' a' that,  
Their tinsel show, an' a' that,  
The honest man, tho' e'er sae poor,  
Is king o' men for a' that. 

Ye see yon birkie ca'd a lord,  
Wha struts, an' stares, an' a' that;  
Tho' hundreds worship at his word,  
He's but a coof for a' that.  
For a' that, an' a' that,  
His ribband, star, an' a' that,  
The man o' independent mind  
He looks an' laughs at a' that. 

A price can mak a belted knight,  
A marquise, duke, an' a' that;  
But an honest man's aboon his might,  
Gude faith, he maunna fa' that!  
For a' that, an' a' that,  
Their dignities an' a' that,  
The pith o' sense, an' pride o' worth,  
Are higher rank than a' that. 

Then let us pray that come it may,  
(As come it will for a' that,)  
That Sense and Worth, o'er a' the earth,  
Shall bear the gree, an' a' that.  
For a' that, an' a' that,  
That man to man, the world o'er,  
Shall brithers be for a' that

“Beautiful. My poet.” Hotch whispered kissing his cheek. The obscene groan he gave when Spencer rotated his hips, drove a spike of heat into his groin, so he tried again, and was rewarded with another sinful sound. Aaron clung to him struggling not to thrust, waiting for the permission Reid needed,

“Please Beloved please.” Spencer begged.

“Anything.” Aaron changed the angle a bit and added a shallow thrust to the decadent rolling of Spencer’s hips. The young man yipped a shudder wracking his body. The older man chuckled when Reid angled himself to make their movements hit that magic spot.

“I need more, please, I can’t.” The solid man behind him guide him to his belly, instinct made him pull his knees under them, together they shifted Aaron on his knees holding his hips to his pelvis, Spencer his arms gripping the sheets shoulders down face resting on his forearm.  
Spencer relinquished all control to the passion, the man driving him to the edge of everything he had ever known, beyond experience, past what imagination dared. When he snapped into the velvet channel hard enough to sting, Reid buried his face into the pillow to muffle the scream he could no longer hold. Incoherent and oh so meaningful in that alone Aaron preened. 

He vapor-locked. Every nerve fired a bolt into the rolling wave if fire pooling into his balls to shoot almost explosively from his body, painting the bed with his seed. He writhed, unsure if he was trying to gain more of this sensation, or if he was trying to escape.

“I’m coming Baby.” Aaron whispered so reverently he turned to watch what his body had wrought upon the man. Narrow centre drew in tight, his broad chest expanded, neck corded, jaw clenched, fathomless chocolate brown eyes stare blankly, momentarily lost only to focus on him like he had found the answer to simply everything, hips stuttered slammed once, twice then buried him deep into the most private recesses of him, Spencer watched his eyes roll up, take in a savage breath only to cover his own mouth suddenly aware silence was impossible. There was no way their neighbours missed either one of their exclamations. The larger man collapsed onto him crushing him under the most soothing weight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The purple filter taped over her eyes cast a lilac sheen over everything she saw. She could see the bed, the dresser, nightstand clearly, just obnoxiously purple. She desperately wanted to lick her lips, the cloth gag probably smeared her lipstick. Her arms and legs were bound to the limbs of the velveteen chair snuggled neatly in the corner of the pristine room. The only light from the standing lamp a bit to her rear left, a supposed cosy place to read. The book on the stand next to her, ‘Ship of Fools’ by Katherine Anne Porter was wedged open and shamefully spread, spine up, gravity causing a gap to permanently split the pages.

The door opened and a forgetfully average young man sauntered in. She rolled her eyes at his nudity. His eyes glittered, lewdly sweeping up from the sensible pumps to the itchy hosiery, the wool skirt a hint of slip peeking spread daintily over her knees. The bodice was tight at her waist, form-fitting to her bosom buttoned up to her throat. The dainty pearl necklace hung under the high shirt collar. Her hair was sprayed almost helmet stiff in what she likened to blue bottler hair. This guy spent hours with her, make-up, hair, wardrobe, she had been pampered then tied to the chair. What did she care it was his money.

“I’ve missed you.” he whispered reverently.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Roundtable room five minutes.” Agent Hotchner barked to the bullpen in general. Those the order was meant for jumped to obey, those that didn’t turn back to their desks slightly envious of the chosen few. Spencer watched his team then glanced at the newest albeit temporary member when he didn’t move he knocked on the corner of his desk. “Grant, he meant all of us.”

“Crap, sorry. Not used to that.” Anderson smiled nervously.

“You better get used to it, we are going out, by the tone he used.”

“Right, okay.”

“You are going to be fine. He would not have signed you on if you hadn’t deserved it. Be yourself, do not be shy, and trust yourself and us. You are beneficial to this team.” Spencer advised.

“Thanks Reid.” 

“Prepare yourselves for sun, sand, and seriously no fun. Today you are off to the magical land of California.” Penelope clicked the remote and as usual disturbing photographs lined up in three rows on the flat screen. As she clicked the individual shots of twelve women in identical poses their brightly coloured clothing all the more shocking under such tragic circumstances.

“Why did they wait so long?” Reid asked the room, his innocence still untarnished by the years of horror.

“Each woman is a known prostitute.” Morgan growled knowing that was probably the main reason. None of them prescribed to the belief that status, wealth, colour, or station were valid reasons for one to be brutalized, but often times others were not so understanding, it was most prevalent in largely populated areas where the press and public opinion were screaming motivators over what the police may want to accomplish.

“It’s obvious they are related. Placement, wardrobe, makeup, the cause of death, items with the bodies.” Anderson snipped, earning a pleased nod from his peers.

“We are heading out immediately, we will do the briefing on board, wheels up in thirty. Reid, I need to see you for a moment.”

“What’s up?”

“I know you are going to be busy with the Geo and such, but I want you on the books left at the disposal sites. I want everything on them you can find, as soon after we land as possible. Ignore the briefing if you have to, it won’t be that hard for you to catch up.”

“Okay. Now tell me what’s really bothering you.” Spencer leaned against the corner of his desk.

“Smartass. Richmond has spoken. Our 90 days in a fishbowl is over. As of ten this morning it became official. Rossi will take over your evaluations and be your direct report. If our relationship changes we need to inform John. If we and I quote ‘break up’ John is going to shoot me in a very very sensitive place, and you will be transferred to Cryptology.”

“Oh Cryptology? Not even my third choice.”

“So, my being shot is not your first issue?” Hotch chuckled at the look on his boyfriend’s face as that seemed to sink in.

“ The shooting is not even a concern for me so why acknowledge it? I do not want to transfer to Cryptology so that is what stuck in my mind. I do consult for them now. I think my brain would rot sitting at a desk all the time.”

“Jets waiting guys.” JJ sing-songed from the doorway.

 ~~~~~~~~~

“Hotch can I use your tablet?” the odd request silenced the team from their musings. The item passed from hand to hand until the youngest absently took it. He nimbly opened the screen and typed in the password, diving into his needed search. They all watched him expertly and quickly search the web jotting down any tidbit he acquired as he found it. He frowned and glanced up, eyes settling on Garcia.

“Yes Wunderkind?” she batted her eyes exaggeratedly totally unfazed by his computer usage.

“Can she help me with this?” Spencer asked their boss.

“Reason?” Hotch queried. The bubbly blonde taking over the laptop while the boy ran his finger down the tablet screen.

“I have twelve books to read in less than two hours, and I need help into the searches I have running.”

“How many searches?” Morgan teased.

“Um, 34.” Garcia snipped at him. “So the minute these are done tell you?”

“As they go. Please. I need to know if what I am following is viable. If you can find a better way please feel free.” Reid scrubbed his hand through his hair. The rest of the flight was consumed with the team bouncing ideas around while they sat mumbling and emerged in geek speak.

~~~~~~~~~~

“What have you come up with?” Hotch asked his exhausted subordinate.

“I read all of the books the Unsub has left with the bodies. None of them are connected by text or subject matter. The books were on the New York Times bestseller list. Yearly, consecutively, beginning in 1950 to the last in 1962. All were on the list during the summer months, July specifically it seems. They were all first printings, original dust jackets. The page numbers they were left open to, 58 and 59, is consistent but there is no matching text that I’ve found. The numbers themselves are what is important I think.”

“ We have an officer that is studying the text on the pages for the meaning, once we figure that out we have a better chance to find this guy.” the detective said energetically.

“I applaud your insight, but it is a waste of time. Your officer’s time is better served elsewhere. I found no code or message in the pages.” Spencer pinched the bridge of his nose hoping to force the headache back.

“How do you know?” The now frustrated man griped.

“I read them on the way here and analyzed all of the text on those pages.” the agent answered matter-of-factly.

“You read them all on the way here from Virginia? What are you some kind of genius? It has taken Angela weeks to read five books.”

“Actually yes I am, I consult for Cryptology and Counter-Terrorism in code-breaking, Graphology, Ciphers, and Linguistics as well as the work I do with the BAU. I do not mean to be insulting, I have just already done the work. Your people are vital to our success, she will be more useful in a more active endeavour.”

“Dr Reid Agent Rossi can you go to the coroner’s and check on the clothing and look over the victims. Emily, Anderson, Morgan, and JJ patrol the areas where the victims were working feel around see if the others in the area saw anything. Detective Steele and I are going to the disposal sites, meet back here at six.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Have you released the clothing yet?” Rossi asked the attractive Coroner.

“Yes, you can take it with you if you want. I’m telling you seeing them dressed up like that was for some reason really disturbing. What is he looking for in there.” she hooked her finger toward the cooler and Reid.

“Seeing the victims can give us perspective even though you're paperwork is wonderfully in depth.” Dave explained.

“Excuse me? Did you send swabs of the makeup for analysis?” Reid asked still writing on his tablet.

“Yes, why?” she asked.

“It’s heavy almost pancake, perfumed, the same shade on each victim. The liner, false lashes, and blusher are the same. The lipstick and eyeshadow colours are the only changes, worn to match the clothing. I think the liner is Kohl. The lashes appear to be Sable or Mink, so they would be costly and bought high end, if not custom. They are all wearing the same fragrance, that for some reason I recognize but can’t name. Their breath smells of butterscotch.” Spencer recited finally looking up from his notes.

“Well okay, I have been taught, you are observant." She was impressed by the young man. "I have documented everything you mentioned. As soon as I get those results I will send them to you,” she said eyeing Dave. He gave her a quick wink as they left the woman’s territory.

"She is very thorough, her notes are quite detailed." Spencer mumbled as he rubbed his temple.

“Take something before that headache gets worse.” Dave snapped.

“Yeah, I forgot to pack them. I’ll get some Advil at the precinct.”

"I'm watching you." Dave warned, letting him know he would know if he didn't take the pills.

"Understood." Reid acknowledged sliding into the SUV.

~~~~~~~~~~

The team gathered in the conference room silently, noticing their youngest with his head on his arms over an obscene stack of folders. Rossi ran interference hoping to let him rest at least until dinner arrived.

“What the hell is he doing sleeping?” Detective Steele raged, causing the young man to jump.

“He has a migraine, forgot his meds.” Rossi snapped back daring the uptight man to say anything.

“I finished the Geo, and finally got through the autopsy reports. Garcia helped us search the clothing. She says they are handmade, by a skilled hand. The fabric was purchased in the colours displayed and she is checking fabric and craft outlets for the purchase location or locations. Rossi says to have you, Hotch, smell the perfume on the last victims dress. All of the dresses are a size five, and the women found in them were as well. All of the victims had Chestnut hair, pale complexions, and nearly identical chest measurements. Shoe size was inconsistent but the Unsub wedged the feet into the pumps without damage to the foot. All of the victims were raped vaginally and anally, a lubricant used on condoms at the manufacturer was found. Semen was located in the throats of most. Signs of restraints on the ankles and wrists, bruises on the buttocks, back of the thighs are consistent with a flat implement such as a paddle, finger marks and suction bruises on the upper arms, breasts, and hips. Cause of death is ligature strangulation.” Reid verbally vomited hoping the vast amount of information would appease the detective.

“The style of clothing is consistent with the fifties. Skirt length, slips and or crinolines, shoes, hosiery. I mean retro to the extreme. Hairstyle as well. I gotta say if the person making these clothes is not a pro, they should be. I looked everywhere, and the exact panels are not a match to any pattern nowadays. Could mean they are going from memory or have an old pattern.” Penelope explained. Tossing the bag to Hotch for the sniff test.

“Emeraude. My mother switched between this and Joy.” Aaron announced.

“Yes!” Spencer pumped his fist causing Morgan to sigh and pull out his wallet, a fifty slid into Reid’s pocket.

“ There are a few people we interviewed that mentioned one man they saw on the nights the victims went missing, but he is not an unknown so they never considered him until today, from our profile. They are going to call either Emily or JJ if he shows.” Anderson explained.

“Let’s go over the information until dinner gets here. We can go back to the hotel if we make no more headway.” Hotch directed.

“I’ll be at my desk when you ladies decide to work.” Steele stomped off.

“Sorry.” Reid mumbled.

“Here, you left these on your side table.” Aaron tossed his love a pill bottle from his briefcase, the grateful sigh was enough.

~~~~~~~~~~

The red filter taped over her eyes cast an ominous tint over everything she saw. She could see the bed, the dresser, nightstand clearly, just heatedly red. She desperately wanted to lick her lips, the cloth gag probably smeared her lipstick. Her arms and legs were bound to the limbs of the velveteen chair snuggled neatly in the corner of the pristine room. The only light from the standing lamp a bit to her rear left, a supposed cosy place to read. The book on the stand next to her, 'The Shoes of the Fisherman’ by Morris West was wedged open and shamefully spread, spine up, gravity causing a gap to permanently split the pages.

The door opened and a forgetfully average young man sauntered in. She rolled her eyes at his nudity. His eyes glittered, lewdly sweeping up from the sensible pumps to the artificially tanned hosiery, the pencil skirt showed a hint of slip spread tightly over her knees. The bodice was tight at her waist, form-fitting to her bosom buttoned up to her throat. The dainty pearl necklace hung under the high shirt collar. Her hair was sprayed almost helmet stiff in what she likened to Mommy Dearest hair. This guy spent hours with her, make-up, hair, wardrobe, she had been pampered then tied to the chair. What did she care it was his money.

“I’ve missed you.” he whispered reverently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer scanned the street watching the cars approach the working folks and wondering what the LEO who was supposed to be working with him was going to ignore next. He was on rotation with locals to try to watch the customers wading through the victim pool, trying to find the one stand out amongst so many. Emily was across the street out of sight, but she would appear often enough for him to not worry. 

The dark green Chevy pulled over to the curb across the street. The man inside was unassuming. He looked at the women with vulture's eyes, he did not smile, he did not soften when he saw the girl he wanted. He nodded resolutely, pulled his Blazer away if he had not seemed so sure in his choice Reid might have thought he was leaving. She was a match for their profile. He texted the license plate to Garcia. The man emerged from the alley a few moments later, approached the woman and she walked calmly away with him. Spencer decided to follow just to see if the man got violent.

“I’ll give you 1500 for the night, I like role play.” The butterflies in his stomach became pterodactyls, he knew this was the killer.

“Fine.” The woman calling herself Gidget sighed.

“Gidget, hey you um can’t go right now.” he tried subtly.”

“Fuck off.” she snarled needing the huge payday.

“It’s okay Nana, he’s only trying to watch out for you. You can go back if you want, I’ll reschedule.” The man was charming.

“He’s not my friend. He’s a Fed. Been cramping business all damn night.” She jumped into the passenger seat and glared at the young man openly pleading with her to come with him. The Client ran along the front of the truck and opened the door. Spencer pulled his sidearm from his bag and decided he would hold them both until back up could come. A slight scrape drew his attention and he saw the hammer in just enough time to avoid getting his skull bashed in. The Redwing boot to the jaw was unavoidable, as was the punch to the temple, the hammer used as weight into the strike. He struggled to stay aware as the man shoved him into the cargo hold, the UnSub shouted at Gidget to shut up and sped away.

His jaw throbbed, but he counted each turn and stop, felt the way his body tipped to know direction. He was not concussed, but consciousness was not going to stay within his grasp. The vehicle pulled into a garage and he could hear the door rattling down. Gidget was pulled kicking and screaming into the attached house, Spencer fumbled the hatch open and staggered out, looking for refuge or a weapon, he spotted a hatchet on a pegboard and lurched forward to get it. His captor seized him around the chest arms pinned, the man easily picked him up even though he struggled. The hallway was disturbingly grey, walls, ceiling, furniture, knickknacks for a moment he wondered if it was his eyes from the blows, the room he was thrown into took that away from him. The man spun him and stare at him for a few moments, launched him into the wall he crumpled and saw no more.

~~~~~~~~~~

Emily watched the cop assigned to shadow her teammate flirt and schmooze with the working girls. He chain-smoked Kools and basically kept court. She saw Reid patrolling off and on and figured he was doing extra circuits to compensate for his lax partner. She wouldn’t worry yet, Reid had a way with the working girls they fawned over him, made offers, but were fiercely protective of him with anyone they didn’t trust. It was his compassion, his genuine concern for them, he never spoke down or around them, he gave them respect, and they appreciated it from a cop. It did not hurt that he seemed so innocent and young. She’d give it another hour to go look for him.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay you asked me to look up any murders with a matching M.O. I found six women all found dressed and made up period correct over a nine-month period. The difference being Like Victorian, Colonial, Flapper. All prostitutes, all brown haired all the same body size as our victims. They were posed but on benches at the beach not on the sand. No blanket or book, There were signs of sexual activity but it appeared consensual. They were strangled. The bodies were interred so I can only get reports. I must say there was very little investigation done, seems to have been put as a cold case two months after the discovery of the final victim. Which was the month before our first victim.” Garcia informed them.

“Cross reference the suspects from that case to our list see if any correlate.” Hotch ordered a hopeful buzz in his tone.

“Bingo! Alton Draves 47. Raised from infancy by his paternal grandmother until the age of thirteen, and was then returned to his mother’s custody when the grandmother had her first heart attack. He pleaded constantly to teachers and the caseworker to return to her but was denied, at sixteen he moved back in with her and has remained the model citizen, she died of a myocardial infarction two months before the first victim at the ripe old age of 91. She was the poster girl for 1950’s early 60’s chic. Dang, she was consistent til she died. Very much what he dresses the victims like. He is still living in her house, no job but doesn’t really need it with the inheritance she left. I sent the info to 187 and Emily to meet you here. Address on your phones my peeps, ready to sync when you are.” Garcia announced the end of her search.

“Let’s go!” Steele was damn near rabid.

“We wait for the rest of our team, SWAT and the warrant.” Rossi glared at him. Hotch had handed wrangling of the hot-headed LEO over to Dave as he was the only one the man had any semblance of respect for.

“Emily and Watkins are on their way. Pierce says they are enroute.” JJ told them “Reid hasn’t responded to my text.”

“Yell at him later, Pierce says they are on their way, let’s get organized.” Taking his vest from Morgan.

Emily, Pierce, and Watkins barreled in fifteen minutes later thrown into their teams to catch up. “Wheres Dr Reid?” Anderson asked Pierce hotly.

“How should I know? He followed some hooker down the alley, ain’t seen him since.”

“Did you look?” The SWAT leader asked just as harshly.

“I’m not his keeper.”

“Go back to that damn alley and find him, do not return until you find him.” the SWAT officer snarled.

“But the raid.”

“Go. Find. The. Fed. You were supposed to have his back moron.”

“Hotch?” Penelope squealed the urgency in her voice made everyone take notice. “Reid sent me a text almost three hours ago, the license plate he sent is for the Blazer Draves owns.”

“When did you lose sight of my agent Pierce?” the Unit Chief loomed ominously.

“About seven.”

“Get to that damn alley Pierce now. We need to assume the Unsub has a federal agent if not another victim. Tell everyone to keep eyes out for Reid. Ping his phone Kitten.” Rossi was even calmer than usual, unnerving those around him.

“Oh, oh no. Please hurry.” Aaron’s eyes caught hers, the pain and fear she saw stole her breath. Rossi swooped in gave the man a place to refocus and followed him out of the station.

Spencer opened his eyes and slammed them shut from the stabbing light in the room. He was laying on a strange bed feeling someone pulling his pants...up? What had he missed? He tried to take a deep breath and found his diaphragm constricted. He reopened his eyes.

“I know you're awake Dr Reid. Lift your ass, your precious whore was much more cooperative and she was petrified. I must hand it to you, it loses something if they are too afraid to enjoy their makeover. I have owned this for years, I made it for the play The Great Gatsby, you are almost the exact size he was. I can hit you again or you can just go where I want you.” the man's tone never changed. He sounded calm, personable.

“What do you want me to do? What’s your name?” Deciding compliance may extend the man’s time with him and not the girl. He refused to believe she was dead, he couldn't have been out that long.

“Alton Draves. I want to see you. Then I want to do your make up. I’ve never had two before, I am looking forward to this. I’ve never fucked a man.”

Spencer stood in front of the full-length mirror, shrugging into the White frock coat Draves held for him. The stark white high collar shirt fastened with a silver and diamond brooch halfway up his throat. The off-white waistcoat followed the line that the corset pulled making his waist perfectly hourglass. The white pants hung close to his legs much like skinny jeans but a more refined, formal, straighter line. His hips, ass, and accoutrements left nothing to the imagination. The pocket watch, ascot with silver and diamond stick pin, handkerchief, diamond ring, and calf-length button boots were added as he watched.

“This is an incredible recreation Mr Draves. I’m amazed at how well it fits.” Spencer hoped his voice sounded lighter than he felt.

“The pants are too long, the sleeves are as well. The rest is damn near perfect. I am loathed to take you out of it. If we had more time together I would fit it to you exactly. Sit down in that chair.”

“Okay, is Gidget alright?” Letting the man tip his head back to look at the impressive bruise. Draves opened the drawer of the dresser and pulled lengths of white cloth.

“Who? Sit still.” Draves' voice turned hard at his flinch.

“Um Nana, is Nana okay? Do you have to tie me, I won’t fight you.”

“Yes I do. I seriously doubt you're going to just sit here while I play with Nana.” Draves leaned into him forcing his tongue in his mouth. He didn’t fight but didn’t kiss him back. The disturbed man looked at him like he was a mystery.

“I won’t let you rape Gidget.” Spencer let the heat of his convictions cloud his words, being docile was instigating the man’s delusion.

“So yes you need to be tied. I do not like it when my models fight Dr Reid. Nana loved my attention, she never fought, she loved my touch.” his instincts reared and he leapt from the chair, the corset encumbered him, and Draves got him firm along his jaw instantly he folded into the chair. His arms were bound before he could think, his legs before he could act. Draves palmed him nosing along his ear. “You don’t have to enjoy it for me too. I’ve never wanted a man, but for you, I’ll make an exception. A hole is a hole.” 

“My team will come for us.” Spencer said with conviction.

Reid struggled as his captor unbuttoned his pants, he dove forward headbutting the man. Draves cursed. Slapped him hard enough to split his lip and stormed out of the room. Spencer looked around the room for a way out, or a weapon to defend himself with. The room was so precise but discombobulated. White bed, dresser, nightstand. Everything white even the knickknacks. The only demarcation was in tone. Some antique, or blue-white. Shadow was the only change. His skin and hair were shocking in contrast. He wondered if this was the whole house or if those women were killed in rooms that matched their clothes. His mind tried to express how the room felt, how he would describe it in his report.

Anarchy. Organized, structured, painful anarchy.

Lights flashed through the curtains, he prayed it was them. Gidget screamed.

“DRAVES! DRAVES! ALTON STOP! I WON’T FIGHT YOU! PLEASE, I'M HERE! DRAVES!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, in hopes that if it was the cavalry they would know to hurry, and to give the woman a chance. The door behind him crashed open, the forgetfully plain man entered, Reid’s eyes widened at his nudity. The filet knife in his hand worried him for a moment, but it was only used to cut the cloth holding him in place. He was jerked up and thrown belly down on the bed. Rough hands pawed at him, he could do this, his attacker palmed him rutting against his hip, please he could do this.

Aaron heard the woman screaming his heart stuttered. His lover answered offering himself to the man who had taken twelve people’s lives. His heart stopped. 

Hotch let the SWAT leader pick the lock, he entered the foyer the whole room threw him off, Teal everything was teal. God, it was ugly, harsh. He scanned the room next to it as they searched, the slam from teal to what he could only name as rust was nauseating. Emily actually started, he wondered what colour the kitchen and dining rooms were to shake her.

He saw the staircase and flinched at the maroon, it was chaos, The final team whispered their all clear and the teams advanced one third up, one on the main, one to the basement. Aaron lead them up. The hallway was dismal grey. He took the left side Anderson the right, Morgan their rear. 

Yellow. Goldenrod carpet and drapes, canary furniture, lemon blankets, butter paint, tchotchkes in the whole yellow spectrum. Even the closet. He backed out mumbled the clear and waited for Grant to join, the room he was in was unnatural green.

Blue. The cacophony was staggering. He would never think of calm and cool in this room. Christ even the clothes in the closet. Behind him, Anderson was roasting in red. It was dizzying how off it felt. For the heat red brought to his mind the room he stood outside of was chilling. Anderson shook his head as he backed him up, attic stairs stood across from the room he was preparing to enter. Morgan took his side while Grant went up, he spun slowly and came back down.

Black. Haunting and hollow. The girl sat shivering whimpering in the chair. Morgan rushed to her side, Grant smoothed to the rear. Gidget sobbed about the boy, how the man had the boy. He was hurting the boy because she cried.

Spencer held the far edge of the bed, Draves was mauling him trying to get his pants down. His wiggling was barely prolonging the inevitable. Where were they? Alton got lucky and knew it, the pull on the top of the fly undid the rest of the buttons. Spencer tensed ready to spring he was not going to let this man fuck him, he just had to fight without consideration. If he failed Gidget would pay. Alton growled in his ear triumphantly.

“FBI! ALTON DRAVES, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!” Morgan shouted.

Spencer yelled as the man jumped away, ran and locked the door. Reid pulled up his pants and fastened them. Draves was livid, filet knife held in front of him ready to fight the intruders from outside. He underestimated the man he was with. Reid leapt on him causing the knife to fly from his hand. He took an elbow to the gut but moved with him to punch him square in the nose. The instant he had his captor off-kilter he went ballistic. Sure accurate punches landing with a strength people would not expect from him. He didn’t feel the blows his opponent landed he just kept fighting. Ready to kill to save the girl and himself.

“HOTCH!! MORGAN!! I’M HERE!!”

“Morgan, this one.” The door caved in, and Agent Hotchner blew in. Fire and brimstone in his eyes. Death on his tongue. Blood on his mind. He was enthralled by his lover. Reid moved like quicksilver. Fluid, controlled, and deadly. Morgan lowered his weapon when he too saw there was no way he could get off a shot. Spencer was in a frenzy, raining blows on the man fully intent on killing him.

Draves threw a wild left, and long nimble fingers latched onto his Adam’s apple. The weak and mild boy he’d thought dominated had played him for a fool. He set his spine, flexed his lanky arm and roared in his devastated face.

“SPENCER STOP!!” Derek shouted, but Aaron was there tackling his agent away from the killer. Morgan swooped in and had the naked disoriented man in cuffs,

In his desperation to fight he swung at the arms around him, Aaron groaned but held tighter. “It’s over Reid. Relax, you won. She’s safe, you kept her safe. I’ve got you, Spencer. There you go. Good.”

“Medic!!” Anderson called down the stairs.

“Move Draves, you can walk downstairs.” Morgan dragged the dazed man down the hall.

“I don’t need a medic, Aaron. I’m fine really.” he gasped between breaths.

“Protocol Spencer. You're bleeding. Christ, how the hell did you fight like that in this?” Hotch felt the binder around his waist.

“Terror. Immense terror. Please, I don’t need a medic.” Spencer wouldn’t look at him, his body shook like he would rattle apart.

“Let them look at you Love, if it’s all surface then you’ll be cleaned up and bandaged.”

“I don’t need...”

“Please. Did he?”

“NO!! I am fine.” he knew he’d answered too quickly. Spencer tensed and lunged out of his grasp, rushing down trying to get away from the house, only to be stopped by the medics and Emily.

“Agent Reid, go with the medic get your injuries cleaned if you are not at risk you can accompany us to the precinct to file your report. That is an order.” Hotch stood on the bottom step waiting for the willful side of his lover to surge forward. The young man sagged and let the paramedic lead him to the gurney to sit and be cleaned up. No matter how many times they prodded he would not let them remove the corset, he didn’t need to breathe.

The team toured the house of horrors investigating and witnessing for the case. Hotch hopped down the steps to find Draves being carted away by medics and the SWAT leader. “You were a surprise doctor. So warm and tight. I will think about that sweet ass every night.”

“Get him out of here.” Morgan raged.

Spencer’s eyes froze on his partner’s. “Dr Reid, were you raped?” The paramedic asked mortified.

“NO!” he said through gritted teeth.

“You need to come with us, sir.” The other said matter-of-factly.

“I said no, can’t you hear me?” His voice was high tinged with panic.

“Lie back. I am obligated. You can argue with the ER doc.” medic 2 said exasperatedly.

“I’m going with him.” Hotch stepped up closing off his subordinate’s last avenue to flee.

“Sir, only family is able to ride along.” medic one said cinching the belt over Reid's hips.

“He’s my fiance.” Rossi nodded unfazed. Between the two of them, he was strapped on the trolley an arm slung over his face to avoid the stares of his friends and the strangers.

Locked in the doors were closed and they began to move. “Spencer, I will be there the whole time. Nothing you say or what you endured will make me love you less. Trust me to carry you tonight okay.” Aaron got his arm for the man to start an IV.

“Yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~

He could hear them in the hallway. Garcia ploughed into the room over the rest of the teams' protests. Aaron respected her bravery. She tossed him a pair of gloves and snapped a pair on herself. “Okay, Bubby. The doctor says you need to take off the spiffy duds. Oh no, you don’t! Not with this girl. Aaron and I will help trust us. You. Are. Safe. Here we go. Damn, how the hell are you breathing? Your tummy looks like the top of a bag of bread. Oh, look at the ribbons back here let’s pull the bottom two and see what happens, The beginnings of oxygen intake. Wow, how did we survive those years? Better? Of course, it is. Bossman, you get those boots, two-inch heel on a man as tall as you. I’m going to touch your buttons okay? Thanks, Honey. Oh my, you need a sandwich with cheese and mayo, deep fried. There is such a thing as too thin Sweetie. Lift your hips 187. Pull sir. Awesome! Your knee looks swellin, you have that checked or I will be back you hear? There, from dandy to my Woobie in no time. Now I’m going out to get you coffee okay? Kisses Puddin’.” and the whirlwind left.

“I think that is the first time she’s ever used my name. Did we say anything?”

“No. I do not need a rape kit done. The only thing he did was spit on me.” Spencer growled pulling the blanket up to his throat.

“Where Baby?”

Just...I don't want to be pawed." Reid kicked at the doctor's hand.

“Why are you being so hostile Dr Reid?” Dr Nyland asked with genuine concern.

“Because I was abducted, dressed like a Ken doll, and begged a stranger to use me instead of the woman screaming in the room next to me. Because He spent all of five minutes rubbing his dick on my ass trying to fuck me before he would then have killed me. Because I tried to rip the throat out of another human being for putting his prick on my ass. Because I was...I was...I was petrified! I’m humiliated.” the oxygen meter beeped so fast it sounded the alarm.

“I need 2.0mg Haldol and 0.5mg Ativan IM. Have another dose ready for 30-minute intervals until he is calmer. Dr Reid, I need you to scoot to the end of the table for me.”

“Aaron, I don’t want that.” Reid glared impressively at the nurse. Aaron and the doctor pulled the resigned man into place.

“You said you would let me carry you tonight.” He held the frozen fingers guarding the thigh she was aiming for. Reid winced as the meds entered his muscle and the shaking returned, he was livid.

“Where were you assaulted, Doctor?” Nyland was oozing compassion, but being firm because he knew his patient needed it.

“In my opinion for my case specifically, I was not sexually assaulted, If he did anything while I was unconscious I am not aware. He took my clothes and I awoke in the costume you found me in.” He closed his eyes as his feet were placed in the stirrups. “I can’t do this.”

“I am here.” Aaron wove his gloved fingers into his partner's hair.

“Did he place his genitals into any orifice on your person?”

“NO! OW!!” 

“Did he ejaculate in or on your person?”

“NO!”

“Did he violate you in any way considered sexual?”

“He spit on his hand and tried to get down my pants. He tried to screw me but I beat the jumping fuck out of him before he could.”

“I have to ask if you understand there are many forms of sexual assault, penetration is not all.”

“Oral, Manual stimulation, Frottage, etcetera. None of those happened. I was not raped.” Spencer fought not to jerk away from them.

“I have to ask. I don’t mean to offend you.” Nyland said softly.

“Too fucking late.” Wincing at another injection in his thigh, they had already been at this for half an hour? 

“Now for the remainder of the photographs.”

“Oh my god, haven’t you humiliated me enough? GARCIA!! PLEASE!!” she burst through the door looking ready to fight the invading hordes. She looked at everything and took his other hand.

“I know Honey. I am so sorry. You are almost done Bubby. I am so proud of you. Shhhh. You are so lucky Hotch was able to stay here with you. You are the bravest genius I have ever met excluding Moi. I know it’s icky. Do you get light-headed when you are happy?” she batted her lashes at him.

Spencer looked at her confused. Aaron choked on his tongue. She waggled her brows at him and he barked out a laugh that made her smile real for the first time all night. 

“Hi 187.”

“Hi Penny. I’m...they're touching me.”

“I figured. Your big strong man is here. Draves is tied to his bed down the hall, never to see free air again because of your fists of fury. Gidget is resting while her sister drives here to get her. And yes she can call you boy she is a year older than you. You’ve been an ass haven’t you.”

“Yes.” He blushed under her scowl.

“ You had a genuine shitty day. No cereal bars for a week. Only veggies and fruits and good for you stuff.” she teased.

“Are there any more areas he may have left DNA Dr Reid?”

“The nape of my neck, he licked me. I am sorry.”

“What for? You get as ugly as you want I can take it. There is no visible sign of penetration. That being said I took swabs for analysis, you can take the kit or I can submit it to the police here for their case, up to you. And would you like me to screen for STDs?” Nyland asked stripping off his gloves.

“Oh gods.” Spencer paled. “Um, the only exchange of bodily fluids was a kiss. His semen never touched me.”

“He was wearing a condom when he was brought in here, we removed it and bagged it, there was no fluid in the prophylactic. Was that the one he was wearing when he got the beat shit out of him?” Nyland smiled at him.

“Yes.” Spencer affirmed smirking.

“Broad-based antibiotics from me then.”

“How sure are you Love?” Aaron asked.

“100%.”

‘“Good enough for me. This was never about me believing you. This was about tomorrow when you realize what all happened. When you came to the conclusion that you should have and it was too late. You and Gidget are the only survivors we know of. You are the strongest person I have ever known, you would have punished yourself if you had ignored this for anger and embarrassment. This was about your needs, not your wants." Aaron explained.

“Thank you. You said you loved me.” Spencer smiled softly.

“Yes I did. You let Garcia in when you are nude.”

“She has seen it all before.” He smirked at his lover.

“Not at all surprising to tell you the truth. Morgan know?”

“No, he believes himself the only one I see. Never been a dating thing. We are both single we mingle. Otherwise, it’s a really movie night. I’m not giving up my movie nights for you Bossman.”

“Not even an issue. I am Dave’s perpetual wingman so.”

“Hey you Dr Reid?” a young man asked chart in hand.

“Yes.”

“I have orders for x-rays on your jaw and a knee.”

“Cool. Drive on Jeeves.” Spencer sat in the chair and waved at the team as they huddled waiting for a word.

“He was not assaulted. Draves tried but it lead to Reid’s fall-out as Garcia is calling it. Needs x-rays on his knee and jaw the minute those are done we are free to go. He is filing charges against Draves. Paperwork, hotel, morning home. He will stay with Jack and I. Business as usual, he’ll talk when he’s ready. He was given two pretty high doses of Haldol and Ativan so we need to wait till morning to leave, Penny can you take care of that?” he chuckled at the shocked faces from his team,

“No problem your Hotchness.” Somehow their eyes got bigger, he was glad they were near emergency personnel when he laughed and went to get a cup of coffee.

Twenty minutes later Spencer was on his way to take a quick shower. Thirty minutes after that he was crutching his way at them with a new scowl and a knee brace smaller than his old one but no less intimidating.

“They think he tore a ligament, I said no to an MRI here, because yeah not having my leg cut open here and be unable to fly for weeks, so I have one set up Friday at my Orthopedic surgeon. The tendon is tight as hell so Cortisone shot, hell brace and I’m free. Let’s go before they think of something else. Close your mouth Dear I know I’m wearing purple, I get to keep them, free 300 dollar pjs. My prescriptions are in this patient bag here you go Sir, dole out at your whim. Keep walking they wanted more blood and urine and stuff.”

“Your knee?” JJ asked as they loaded into the SUV.

“If he tore it I’m screwed for at least six months. If they can fix it. It really doesn’t hurt enough for that but I haven’t even tried to stand on it. I’m fine, really. I will be honest in my report, look there, I can talk to Aaron and I will. I...I’m not even going to tell mom. Please trust me. I am fine. If that changes I know you are all there, and I am grateful. Subject closed.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron dried off, leaving his damp hair mussed the way Spencer liked. He was wrapped in a towel. Spencer was in the lavender scrub pants propped in his bed. His love was reading at a slower pace than normal so he was doing it to relax. 

“I’ve read the same sentence five times could not tell you what it said. You are decadent Beloved. Yes, you are dressed appropriately. Yes, You are sleeping with me. Yes, sleep is objective.”

“I’d like to say you did not read my mind.” Hotch dropped the towel climbing in their bed.

“Can I have you, Aaron?”

“You are making it difficult to be chivalrous.” Aaron’s voice had dropped and the sweet accent Reid knew was more pronounced when aroused rolled between them. He had waited three months for Reid to instigate sex.

“Pillow Love. So I ask again, can I have you, Aaron?” 

“Yes.” Aaron shivered, the look in Spencer's eyes made heat blossom in his gut. "How do you want me? I know your knee still hurts."

“Ride me Beloved.” Aaron groaned, he loved how forward his lover was when they were alone.

“You carry lube?” Hotch teased straddling the slender waist. 

“Have you met my lover? I carry a tube in my satchel, shaving kit, go bag, pocket. This is not how I envisioned this but turn around. No, I am getting you how I want you.” Aaron obeyed his knees over Spencer’s head, the long glorious prick right in reach of his watering mouth. Spencer licked around his tip.

This was much less awkward with a man from the top. He followed the pace set by the younger man, got lost in the silky feel of foreskin on the roof of his mouth, the weight on his jaw, the taste of purely Spencer along his tongue. The smell of his Sandalwood soap, mixed with the musk that was the richness of his partner, and the tinge of desperation. The whisper of skin on skin, the sounds they both made for each other’s pleasure given and received, sweet, wet, and primal night music. The scratch of nails along his inner thighs, calloused fingers writing prose along his back, reading the twitch of each muscle he could reach. 

Spencer gave everything selflessly. He said he got the most satisfaction from giving him pleasure, the act of connecting, the intimate, vulnerable hours he wove into something deeper than making love. Beyond passion. More substantial than orgasm. The bit that tied them together and made two into one. Everything involved in their coupling. He says he could live fulfilled with the heated glances snuck at work, the chaste kisses they shared just because they passed on the way to the fridge. The hand on the small of his back at the store, museum, zoo. The tangle of long limbs and sweat soak bodies left his Poet awestruck, soothed and blissfully relaxed. 

Spencer lay back and just felt, momentarily just taking. Aaron was a generous lover. Far more giving than any other before. His intensity and power translated into this in ways that many might take for granted, or shy away from. He was almost desperate to please. He became lighter with every sound, or twitch he wrought from you. He would build Reid just shatter him, only to rebuild him. He insinuated pieces of himself in the reconstruction, a sacrifice that strengthened Aaron and brought Spener to life.

Hotch was attentive, deep, and raw. And vulnerable, and fragile, and tender. He was Spencer’s riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma, dipped in puzzle, covered in code. He told Spencer that the younger man was the first person to have each key, cypher, and password to him. He was the only one who tried. Aaron said he got the better end of this bargain. But Spencer knew better. It was simple math. A+S=1.

Aaron loved the moments Spencer just felt, took without guilt, it was a slow victory. Spencer licked from the base of his balls to his pucker making him shiver, and retreated a test. He wasn’t able to speak so he hummed. Again but instead of stopping, he twirled his tongue wickedly around setting off little sparks. The spongy muscle pressed inside him and he threw back his head gasping. “Dear god Baby.” He felt the smile seconds before all hint of the man’s worry abated. He thrust his tongue as far inside him as it could reach drew out swirled hard, then flicked teasingly only to plunge back inside. Teeth scraped over the puckered flesh and the torture began again. Spencer drove him to the brink he held his breath and nimble fingers clamped around him staving off the crash.

Aaron whined. Actually whined. “Beloved, please I need you.”

He turned poised above his lover’s weeping member, Spencer gave himself a few strokes with a slick hand, held his head against his entrance and using one leg bucked up into him balls deep, he didn’t pause he kept hammering into him, needy and savage. Spencer was chasing something more than release. The abandon was breathtaking.

“You.Are.Alive.” Aaron affirmed to the boy’s utter amazement. Artist’s fingers engulfed his cock, stroking furiously.

“Oh god. I love you. I love you, Aaron. I’m gonna. Oh fuck.’” Two brutal thrusts and he could feel the liquid heat coating his core. He took up the movements to pull every ounce from the writhing body beneath him. “Please Beloved please come for me, please.”

Aaron gulped air just to oxygenate his body enough to speak. “Tighter, harder come on make me Spencer. Make me come for you. Faster.” Spencer curled into himself keened sweetly and threw his head back growling as his cock emptied again, Aaron’s stomach clenched, his chest expanded, neck corded, eyes slammed shut. “I love you too Spencer.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron walked in through the glass doors. His whole team was there early and seemingly working. He checked his watch. Not late. He went to his office settled into his routine. He turned and found a small gift-wrapped box perfectly centred on his blotter. The purple ribbon around silver paper told him who it was from. He sat down and gently untied the elaborate bow. The blank cardboard box gave no hint. So he cut the tape with his pocket knife. The curved envelope covered a tissue paper ball. The heavy stock card had one of Spencer’s drawings on the cover. The cabin where they had spent a weekend doing nothing but learning each other, making love and decompressing. Aaron had bought the place for Spencer’s birthday gift and the key was burning a hole in his pocket.

Aaron,

My Beloved. I have written this a hundred times, and I have chickened out a hundred times. I know never with you, but this is so very important. 

I need you to know how much you mean to me. I can say those words a million times and they never seem to be enough. I wish I could explain that it would make this less terrifying. Though that in itself depletes the significance.

Aaron the last year has been more than I ever expected. More than I hoped and more than I deserve. Before you get angry Love I am learning. You make me believe. You make me see. You gave me purpose. I never thought I would be this man. The man you have helped make me. I am so blessed. 

I love you. I love the way you make my toast after you and Jack’s just so it’s darker. I love the way you open doors for me, and that possessive hand on my lower back, and the way you scowl at LEOs when they touch me. I love that Reid and Hotch are just the same as Spencer and Aaron. I love how you never changed the way you treated me at work. I love the way you take my car to the shop for routine maintenance. I love the way you let me disappear into my head, or ramble, or hide away without judgement. I love the way you tuck the sheets on my side of the bed. I love the way you save the last piece of candy for me, even if I ate the majority. I love the way you buy two pairs of socks, ball the spares and put them in a tote for when I need to replace them, and I love the way you straighten my tie. I love the way we fight. I Love the way we disagree. I love the way you get my Pop Tarts and Lucky Charms even though you don’t consider them food. I love the way you love your son I love the way you are about the job.

I love the way your cowlick hangs on your forehead. I love how safe you make me feel. I love the way you touch me, the way you look at me, the way you want me. I love the way you taste, the way you smell, the way you feel. I love the bruises you leave, the scratches, the ache of you inside me the day after. I love the way you use me when you need, the way you let me take when I am blind, the way we are when the desperation is chased away. I love that little growl right before you come. I love the scar on my shoulder from your passion. My other badge. I love nine faded Keloids that prove to the world just what kind of man you are. 

I love you My Aaron. My Lord. My Beloved. My Knight. My everything. My Reason. I love you. I love you. 

In this box are two things I want you to have. The first is a question. The other is a promise. If you agree to either follow the instructions on the cards in the boxes. You do not have to say anything. You do not have to protect my feelings. You will not lose me. I swear.

I PROMISE

With Everything I am, Eternally

Spencer

Aaron wiped his eyes and took a deep breath to centre. The Lavender paper held a small wooden box he opened it and the card read Call Rossi. He pressed speed dial on his cell. The older man walked from his office and opened the Unit Chief's door, and set a folder in front of him. Rossi waited patiently. The cover said, A Question.

Spencer stood next to his desk, the new grey Boss Bespoke suit highlighting the rich purple shirt and lavender tie. His friends murmured.

Hotch opened the folder and was surprised to find a realtor's image package of a house they had toured on a lazy Sunday. Aaron had been in love with the exterior for years. The Southern boy in him drawn to the Colonial lines, and size. He had been staggered by the price but after the tour understood. The inner sleeve of the folder said: “Look Under the Cotton.”

The brass key was new and still sharp, it was heavy for such a tiny thing. He scanned the pictures in the folder. The back of the folder said “Stay With Me” If you agree give David the white chip. If you are not ready yet, Blue. Know that it is all ours for when you are. If not give him the red.

Hotch palmed the chips and fidgeted with them, he chose and dropped it in his best friends hand, Dave didn’t even look. Rossi walked out, stood in front of the terrified man. He held his hand out palm up and opened his hand. Reid stare at his eyes scared to know. He looked and blew out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Rossi stood leaning against Emily’s desk. Spencer walked the white chip over his knuckles for the team to see. Apparently, they had been holding their breath too. He moved to the roundtable room standing at the end of the table at the farthest place from the door.

Aaron unwrapped the grey paper to see another small wooden box only in a darker stain. He opened the lid and the card read “Forever.” He lifted the card and saw the two small circlets of Titanium nestled in the cotton. The heavy bands were engraved with a Claddagh and it was inscribed inside with “I Promise.” 

The bottom of the box held a card, he unfolded it and read.

Aaron, Will you marry me?

If yes slip the ring on and call our meeting. If no leave the ring in the box and call our meeting. I may need a moment but I have a lifetime to wait for you. I will wait my love. S

He rolled the ring in his fingers and wiped his eyes again. He had never had anyone work so hard for him. Never had such romance directed toward him. Never had someone say so much.

Spencer scuffed his toe on the carpet and knotted and unknotted his fingers. His Beloved exited his office with the folder. “Roundtable room,” he called like every day. The team scrambled faster than they ever had before, dropping into their seats and then trying to make it look like they hadn’t just leapt over railings and walked over desks to get there first. Hotch closed the door and slapped the folder full of pictures on the table. 

He stood where they all could see him. Relaxed and proud he crossed his arms left over right for his finger to be seen. The ring was a perfect fit and shone like a beacon. Spencer let out a pained cry and his knees unhinged. He was at his side in seconds. His poor partner...no fiance had worked himself into such a snit he passed out. It was probably because he’d locked his legs and held his breath, stage fright, but he was coherent by the time he had him sitting up. Aaron fell even harder.

“Thank You.” Reid whispered lovingly.

“You buy me a dream house and ask me to marry you and you're thanking me. I thought I had a reign on this romance thing.” Giving Spencer the key from his pocket.

“What is it for?” he asked in awe.

“This.” Hotch handed him the card to show him the cabin he had drawn.

“Oh Aaron. I don’t know what to say. I...my cabin, thank you so much.”

“You need to put this on My Love.” holding the smaller match for his ring. 

“I love you so Beloved.”

“I love you, Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blessings!!  
> Poem Spencer recites is by Robert Burns.


End file.
